


The Crash - Robron Edit

by dragontreasure26



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Complete, M/M, disaster week, helicopter crash, summer fate, victoria knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontreasure26/pseuds/dragontreasure26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imaging of the helicopter crash with much more Robron!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crash - Robron Edit

Robert wrapped an arm around Chrissie’s shoulder and led her down the gravel track away from the scrapyard; Chrissie was sobbing into his arm and stumbling in her high heels as they made their way toward village. Robert had called Lawrence and asked him to take Adam to hospital since Chrissie was in no fit state to drive and he needed to make sure his family were safe.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! God it’s all my fault,” Chrissie cried.

Robert squeezed her tightly. “Chrissie stop, you have to stop it was an accident,” he told her for what felt like the thousandth time since the crash.

Chrissie shook her head, her face bright red and tear stained as she drew back to look up at her husband. “I set fire to your car, I caused the helicopter to crash. Adam … he could have died, and it’s all my fault.”

Robert stopped and turned to her, took her by the forearms and stared right into her eyes. “You need to shut up or you’re going to prison, do you want that?” he hissed. “Do you want to leave Lucky without his mother?”

“No of course not!” Chrissie cried.

“Then stay quiet,” Robert urged. “Come one, I need to check Andy and Vic are okay,” he said carrying on toward the village.

“And Aaron,” Chrissie mumbled as she dried her eyes with the palm of her hands. “He would have been there, it was a Dingle wedding after all,” she said glancing up at Robert to see his face turn white with fear.

Robert felt a sickening knot tighten in the pit of his stomach. “They’ll all be okay,” he said marching on quicker, Chrissie struggling to keep up.

\---

Aaron was sitting on the grass, his arm being tended to by a paramedic with Chas standing over him fussing. “Mum I’m fine, please just go and help the others okay?” he said struggling to keep still whilst the paramedic quickly wrapped a bandage around his arm; in his haste he was not exactly gentle and it Aaron had to grit his teeth so he didn’t snap. Chas, for once, did as she was told and went to help the rest of the people emerging from the wreckage.

Aaron got up after the paramedic was done and dusted himself down; when he looked up he spotted Robert heading down the lane into the village. Despite there still being a lot of tension between them he found himself really pleased to see him. Aaron shouted to Victoria that her brother was there and then watched as the youngest Sugden rushed over and threw her arms around him. Aaron momentarily made eye-contact with Robert and saw relief flood the blonde’s eyes - it was still there, Aaron realised, Robert might be acting like their affair meant nothing but Aaron saw in that brief second that their eyes met that Robert still had feelings for him. Aaron sent him a small reassuring smile before he headed over to check on Cain and Moira; Cain wanted to go back in and search for Debbie but Moira was begging him to keep out since the whole building was about to cave in.

“She’s my daughter!” Cain snapped, pushing Moira away from him.

“And you’re my husband!” Moira shouted back at him.

Aaron headed over, but stopped when he heard shouts from inside the wreckage. “HELP!”

“Pete!” Aaron shouted recognising the voice belonged to the groom.

“Aaron I found her, I found Debbie but I need help! She’s trapped!” Pete shouted back.

Aaron rushed over to tell Cain and without hesitation the two of them entered the building once more to help Pete get Debbie out.

\---

“Vic, God I’m glad you’re okay!” Robert said hugging his sister tightly. “Did Andy make it out? Diane?” he asked pulling back to look in her eyes.

Victoria nodded. “Yeah, they did, they’re okay.”

Robert hugged her tight to his chest once more, he looked over her shoulder to see Aaron disappear with Cain into the building. “Aaron!” he shouted tearing himself away from Victoria and running over. “Aaron stop!” he cried, what the hell was he doing going back in there?

Robert stopped as Aaron and Cain disappeared inside, he turned back to glance at his sister and Chrissie briefly before - and without any further hesitation, he too entered the building. “ROBERT!” Chrissie and Victoria screamed after him in unison; the two rushed over but a member of the fire brigade held them back as he blew his whistle. “Let us through, my brother is in there!” Victoria shouted struggling against the fireman’s tight grip.

"My husband!" Chrissie screamed at him.

“It’s not safe, it’s going to go! GET BACK! EVERYONE GET BACK!” he shouted blowing his whistle again.

Chrissie, Moira and Victoria all watched in horror as smoke billowed out of the building and there was an awful groaning sound of buckling metal and sparks flying everywhere. “The place is covered in petrol, it’s going to blow,” Andy said rushing over to join them.

“Robert is in there!” Victoria cried clinging to Chrissie.

“CAIN!” Moira screamed. “CAIN!”

“What the hell is Robert doing in there?” Andy asked, his brother hadn’t even at the wedding in the first place.

“Aaron,” Chrissie muttered bitterly.

Andy swallowed hard as his eyes tracked over his sister-in-law’s; he turned back to the wreckage and saw a figures emerging from it but before they could see who it was there was an almighty bang as the helicopter crashed down through the roof and the petrol set alight.

The villagers all fell to the ground, covering their heads as debris rained down on them and coughed violently as thick black smoke billowed out from the ruins. Victoria reached out and clutched her brother’s hand. “Robert, he’ll be alright won’t he? He got out right?”

Andy squeezed tightly. “Yeah Vic, I’m sure he did,” he smiled positively.

\----

“Aaron?” Robert coughed out his lover’s name. “Aaron?” he called again. Robert struggled to sit up and peered through the smoke. “Is anyone there? Anyone?” he shouted.

“Rob,” Aaron mumbled. “I’m here, I can’t see you. Where are you?” he asked.

Robert looked around. “I don’t know,” he said pushing bricks and plaster off him; he touched the back of his head when he felt a sharp pain there and found half the hair on his head was missing, burnt off he realised. “Aaron? Are you hurt?” he asked ignoring the blood that stained his fingers when he removed his hand from his head.

“I don’t think so, where are you? Keep talking so I can find you,” Aaron shouted somewhere in the dark.

“The others? Did they get out?” Robert asked, he tried to get up but a sharp pain shot through his leg when he moved.

Aaron swallowed hard. “I don’t know, Pete and Cain had Debbie but I don’t know. Keep talking Robert.”

“I think my leg is broken,” Robert mumbled trying to wiggle his toes but failing. “Fuck, Aaron it is – my leg is broken,” he said noticing once the smoke had cleared a little that his foot stuck out from under the rubble at an odd angle.

“I’m coming,” Aaron said following Robert’s voice; he pushed aside an upturned table and peered through the smoke. “Rob?” he asked taking a cautious step forward in the dark, he didn’t not want to step on him.

“I’m here,” Robert said seeing Aaron’s figure looming over him.

Aaron crouched down, his eyes grew wide for a second and Robert knew that meant he looked a state, how badly injured was he? He couldn’t tell because there was so much adrenaline pumping through his body it dulled the pain. “Aaron?” he asked shakily.

Aaron grabbed Robert’s arm. “You’re okay, you’re alright,” he said reassuringly as he pushed the remaining bricks off Robert with his free hand.

Robert eyes darted over Aaron’s. “You’re hurt,” he said noticing the trickling of blood running down his forehead.

“I’m fine,” Aaron replied. “Just lie still,” he said glancing down at his leg wincing when he saw a flash of white in the dark – bone. There was no way he could move him, they’d just have sit and wait for rescue.

Robert once again saw the fear in Aaron’s eyes. “What is it?” he asked.

Aaron smiled warmly. “Nothing, you’re fine.”

Robert swallowed hard. “You’re lying,” he mumbled. “It’s bad isn’t it?”

Aaron shook his head quickly. “Nothing that can’t be fixed,” he said glancing again down at the wound worriedly.

\---

Cain, Pete and Debbie just made it out of the building in time before the helicopter had crashed down and thought Aaron was right behind, they couldn’t believe it when they heard that he was stuck inside and Robert too.

Cain instructed Pete to take Debbie to hospital and tried to go back in for Aaron but he was stopped by the police who had arrived. “There are people still in there!" Cain shouted.

"My husband!” Chrissie shouted watching as Cain was wrestled away from the scene by a police officer.

Cain shrugged himself free from the police officer’s grasp. “Take them to the pub,” Cain told Moira. “I’ll wait here, I’ll come and find you when they’re out.”

“I’m not going anywhere until I see my husband!” Chrissie shouted.

“Your so called husband ran in there after Aaron, what does that tell you eh?” Cain snapped. “Just get out of the way Chrissie,” he added harshly.

Chrissie was about to argue back but Moira took her by the arm. “Come on Chrissie, you’ve got to let them do their job, Cain will tell us the moment they’re found okay?”

Chrissie just let Moira drag her away, Cain’s words still reeling in her head – he was right, the only reason Robert had gone in there was because of Aaron. He loved him, she realised. The affair wasn’t just a mistake, a stupid fling, he loved him.

\---

“What did you follow me in here for ya muppet?” Aaron asked Robert playfully. “I could be out there right now having a pint but instead I’m stuck here with your sorry arse,” he added with affection in his tone.

“You know why,” Robert mumbled coughing. “Couldn’t let you be the hero and get all the glory could I?”

Aaron snorted. “Right,” he replied unable to stop himself smiling.

“What?” Robert asked with a grin. “Did you think I came in after you?” he asked. “That I couldn’t live without you? That I’d sacrifice myself to save you?” he scoffed.

Aaron smiled back. “Something like that yeah,” he replied reaching down and tangling his fingers through Robert's and squeezing his hand tightly; he dare not mention to Robert that he found him cold to the touch.

“Yeah well you think that if it makes you feel better,” Robert mumbled as he tried to hold in a laugh.

\---

“Stay awake,” Aaron said quickly when he saw Robert’s eyes start to close. “Stay awake Robert, they’ll be here soon.”

“I’m tired,” Robert whispered, his eyes struggling to open.

Aaron’s heart started to beat hard against his chest, Robert was in a bad way – he’d lost a lot of blood. “Robert,” he said cupping his face. “Look at me, please look at me. Open your eyes,” he told him.

Robert’s eyes flicked open. “I’m sorry Aaron,” he mumbled. “Everything I said, everything I did … I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Shut up, you’re not leaving me like this,” Aaron snapped. “Just stay awake okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Robert grinned at him. “You know I always loved it when you took charge,” he slurred.

Aaron rubbed away the tears that streamed down his face with the back of his hand. “God what’s taking them so long,” he muttered.

“Being alone with me that unbearable is it?” Robert asked, smiling again before he started to choke.

Aaron rubbed his face again. “Rob can we stop the jokes now please,” he mumbled.

“Okay,” Robert said squeezing his hand as tight as he could with the little strength he had left. “There must be a way out of here, find it and get yourself out,” he said. “Leave me, it’s more than I deserve after everything I’ve done.”

“No,” Aaron said through gritted teeth. “I’m staying right here,” he told him.

Robert closed his eyes again. “Aaron -” he started to protest.

“No,” Aaron cut across him. “I’m not leaving you,” he said adamantly.

Robert coughed again. “If I die Aaron ...” he started to say.

“You’re not going to die,” Aaron snapped. “Sorry,” he added quickly, he hadn’t mean it to come out so harsh. “You’re not dying on me, not here, got that?”

Robert swallowed, forcing his eyes open once more. “I didn’t kill Katie,” he told him. “I need you to know that I’m telling you the truth, we argued and I pushed her, she fell through the floor but it was an accident. I swear to God it was an accident… and with Paddy,” he started to say.

“Don’t,” Aaron said the tears now running freely down his face.

“I just wanted to scare him, so he’d keep his mouth shut,” Robert continued needing Aaron to forgive him. “I’m not a murderer,” he told him. “I just needed to keep us a secret … not because I was ashamed or because I didn’t feel anything for you but because I didn’t want to lose Chrissie, lose the money, the lifestyle,” Robert admitted.

“I know,” Aaron sighed. “I know you Robert, you think money, fast cars and a big house means you’ve got a good life and you wanted to hold on to that, but it doesn’t mean anything. None of that matters.”

Robert nodded, he understood that now. He understood what was really important – family, friends … love … someone who would rather die beside you than leave you; someone who loved you even though they knew everyone single one of your flaws, someone who loved you even when they’d been exposed to the deepest darkest parts of your soul. “Aaron, I swear if we get out of this … I swear …”

Aaron pressed his lips against Roberts; he drew back and stared down at him. “Don’t say anything you don’t mean,” he told him. He simply couldn’t bear any more false promises.

\---

Chrissie paced the length of pub, whilst Victoria sobbed into her brother’s arms. “What is taking them so long?” she cried in frustration.

“Chrissie,” Moira sighed. “Just sit down.”

“How can I sit down when Robert’s stuck in there? He shouldn’t even have been there!” Chrissie snapped. “If I’d have just taken him back, forgiven him, then we’d be at home right now, he’d be safe.”

“Robert chose Aaron,” Victoria snapped. “Get over it Chrissie.”

Chrissie glared at Victoria. “You shut up, it was just fling. He loves me. I’m his wife!” she snapped trying to convicnce herself as much as anyone.

“He’s in love with Aaron, any fool can see that!” Victoria shouted back.

“Please just stop,” Andy shouted at the pair of them. “This isn’t the time,” he added. The two women fell instantly silent and Chrissie just resumed pacing.

\---

“Aaron you still there?” Robert mumbled.

Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand tightly. “Yeah I’m here, I’m right here,” he told him. “You’re cold,” he said shrugging off his suit jacket and draping it over him.

“This doesn’t seem right you know, I came in here to rescue you after all,” Robert told him.

“Because you’re a daft idiot,” Aaron replied.

“No,” Robert mumbled, shivering beneath Aaron’s jacket. “Because I love you,” he told him.

Aaron squeezed his hand tighter. “Don’t say it like it’s goodbye.”

Robert closed his eyes, another violent shiver jolting through his body. “Say it back, please Aaron,” he begged.

“When we get out of here,” Aaron told him.

“Aaron,” Robert protested. “I don’t think I’m getting out of here,” he told him. “So please just tell me, let me go to my grave thinking you feel the same… even if it’s not true, just tell me.”

Aaron sighed. “I wouldn’t tell you if it weren’t true,” he told him crossly. “But yeah alright I love you.”

Robert chuckled but it quickly turned to a fit of coughs. “Could you say it a little less angrily?” he asked.

Aaron smiled, bent down and brushed a kiss over his lips. “When we get out of here,” he repeated, not letting a trace of doubt that the two of them would make it out alive enter his head.

\----

Chrissie, Victoria and Andy all ran outside the moment Cain entered the pub to tell them that Robert and Aaron had been found and both were alive. “Robert!” Chrissie cried stumbling to a halt beside the stretcher her husband had been transferred onto. “Oh God look at you!” she cried taking in the sight of his pale face, burnt head and the red blood seeping through the blanket that covered him.

“Handsome as ever,” Victoria said pushing Chrissie out of the way and smiling down at her brother. “They’ll have you patched up in no time.”

Robert was on the verge of unconsciousness. “Aaron, did he get out okay?” he slurred, they’d taken him out first despite his protests and he hadn’t seen his lover since. “Vic is he okay?” he asked.

Victoria glanced over to see Aaron close to being suffocated by his mother’s embrace, a paramedic trying to tend to his cut forehead. “He’s fine,” she said turning to smile at her brother. “Andy and I will see you at the hospital really soon okay?” she said when the paramedics came over to load him into the ambulance.

Chrissie climbed into the back of the ambulance, as she sat down she saw Aaron looking over, his expression sick with sorry, but she avoided eye-contact. The doors where quickly slammed shut and the ambulance took off.

“Aaron come with us, he’ll want you there,” Victoria said heading over to Aaron.

“I’ll take him,” Cain said heading over with Moira. “We need to see Debbie anyway.”

Victoria nodded and quickly headed off with Andy; Aaron glanced at his mother as they followed Cain and Moira to their car. “Whatever you want to say don’t,” he muttered.

Chas quickly followed her son. “Please don’t do this Aaron, please don’t get involved with him again,” she begged.

Aaron just marched on faster, when they reached Cain’s car he wrenched open the passenger door and climbed in. “Just drop it,” he told Chas once she’d climbed in but of course she couldn’t. The whole way to the hospital Aaron drowned out his mother’s words, all he could focus on was Robert, praying that he’d be okay, that when he saw him he’s be sat up in bed with a cocky smile and something cheeky to say to him.

Aaron dived out the car the moment they reached the hospital and ran off to find Robert before his mother could stop him. Aaron stumbled down corridor after corridor until he found Chrissie. “How is he?” he asked immediately.

Chrissie shook her head. “The rushed him straight into surgery,” she replied. “We just have to wait.”

 “This is my fault, he shouldn’t have been there,” Aaron mumbled.

“No he shouldn’t,” Chrissie agreed snippily. “The only reason he went in was because of you and now he might die. If he does so help me God I’ll -”

“You’ll what?” Aaron asked moodily.

“You shouldn’t be here, you’re just his bit on the side. You’re nothing,” Chrissie mumbled.

“So why did he come in after me then?” Aaron snapped. “Why when he thought he was dying did he tell me he loved me and beg me to say it? Why didn’t he even mention you?” he snarled. Chrissie screwed her face up as hot tears ran down her face and Aaron instantly regretted his words. “Chrissie I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Save it,” Chrissie growled.

“Aaron,” Adam called rushing down the corridor, followed by Victoria and Andy.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked hugging his friend close before drawing back to look at Adam who was covered in ash. “You’d left the wedding, what happened?” he asked, Adam should have been safe at home.

“I was drunk, I went to sleep it off but I couldn’t find my keys so I just crashed in one of the cars at the scrap yard. I woke up and the car was on fire, I couldn’t get out – I thought I was a goner, I would have been if it weren’t for Robert.”

“Robert?” Aaron asked confused.

“He pulled me out,” Adam told him. “Then he got Lawrence to bring me here,” he explained.

Aaron closed his eyes as he sank down into a chair and put his head in his hands; he couldn’t believe this was happening – that he’d come so close to losing his Adam and Robert all in the same day.

Adam placed a hand on his shoulder, and Victoria sat down beside him and took his hand. “He’ll be okay,” Adam said reassuringly.

\---

Hours passed as they waited for Robert to come out of surgery; when he did and eventually came around from the anaesthetic Victoria, Andy, Chrissie and Aaron all crowded into the small room where he was recovering; they were only given five minutes because Robert needed to rest.

Robert was awake when they entered, but was on heavy pain relief; his leg was raised and bandaged up to his knee and his head had also been wrapped. Aaron sucked in a breath as his eyes fell on Robert's, he was ghostly white and his eyes were dull – he looked half-dead. “I …” Aaron stammered. “I can’t do this,” he said turning and fleeing the room.

Aaron ran out of the hospital, chased by Chas who was outside using her phone. “Aaron what is it?” Chas asked grabbing hold of him by shoulder. “Talk to me luv,” she urged. “Is it Robert? Did he not make it?”

“He’s alive,” Aaron choked out. “He’s awake, but he … he …” he cried. “I went in with everyone else but I felt like a fraud, felt like I shouldn’t be there.”

Chas cuddled him close. “You love him and he loves you,” she said drawing back to look at her son. “I may not approve but that does not me you have any less right to be there than Chrissie or any of the others.”

“She’s his wife,” Aaron muttered.

“He loves you,” Chas answered simply. “God Aaron why did you have to fall for him?” she sighed cuddling him close again as he sobbed into her shoulder.

\---

Chas took Aaron to the bathroom so he could clean himself up before she went with him back to Robert’s room; she knew now that her son was set on being with Robert … and that she had a choice either to suck it up and accept it or risk losing Aaron.

“He was asking for you,” Victoria told him.

“Where’s Chrissie?” Aaron asked, his voice hoarse.

Victoria glanced at Adam and Andy worriedly, but they nodded encouraging her to tell Aaron. “Robert asked to speak to her alone,” she replied with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know what about,” she added with a shrug.

What felt like a lead weight dropped in the bottom of Aaron’s stomach, where they getting back together? He glanced at Andy, Adam and Victoria and could tell by the look on their face that they were thinking the same.

Just then the door opened and Chrissie emerged, her face tear stained; her jaw locked when her eyes set on Aaron’s. “Looks like you won,” she said tearing her wedding and engagement ring off her finger and pushing it into his hand. “He’s all your's now,” she said before marching off.

“Chrissie!” Aaron called after her.

Chrissie stopped and turned back to look at her. “He wants a divorce,” she told him. “Just a divorce that’s it, no money, no share of the business – just a divorce so he can be with you,” she said with a shrug before she turned and marched off again.

The corridor was filled with silence as Aaron, Chas, Victoria, Adam and Andy all stood dumbfounded at Chrissie’s words.

Chas turned to look at Aaron. “Perhaps I misjudged him,” she said; a divorce so he could be with Aaron? Losing all his wealth and status in the processes, perhaps he wasn’t that selfish after all.

Victoria took Aaron by the elbow and pushed him toward the door to Robert’s room. “He needs you,” she told him.

Aaron nodded, took hold of the handle and let himself inside the room.

“Aaron,” Robert croaked, turning his head to one side when he saw the door open. “Did she tell you?” he asked.

Aaron walked over and set down Chrissie’s rings on the table beside his bed. “Yeah she did,” he replied cautiously because he couldn't quite believe it was true.

Robert smiled. “See,” he said. “I told you didn’t I? Aaron?” he asked, his eyes darting over his. “This is what you wanted right?” he asked worriedly.

Aaron slipped his hand into Robert's. “Yeah of course, but it has to be what you want,” he replied. “You’ve got to mean it Robert, you’ve got to change because gay, bi, whatever you are, whatever you want to call it, if you’re with me you have to be proud, I won’t hide anymore, I won’t be a secret.”

Robert chuckled. “It’s not exactly a secret anymore is it? I think half the village knows.”

Aaron smiled slightly. “I guess,” he replied blushing a little. “But Rob you asked her for nothing,” he said biting his lip with worry. "Sure those meds haven't gone to your head?"

“I didn't exactly ask her for nothing,” Robert replied. “I asked her to leave us alone. No more drama," he told him, not mentioning to Aaron that he told Chrissie if he left him alone he would forget all about it being her that caused the helicopter to crash in the first place.

Aaron closed his eyes and sighed in relief. “That would be good,” he smiled. He opened his eyes and fixed them on Robert’s hopeful ones. “Robert I’m serious, you want to be with me then there can’t be anymore schemes, anymore threats okay? Otherwise we're finished for good.”

“That a threat?” Robert smirked.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible,” he replied but couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re not hearing me,” Robert replied. “I’ve given up everything, I’ve let Chrissie take it all and all so I can be with you.”

Aaron sank down into the chair beside the bed. “Okay,” he breathed, trembling slightly. “Okay.”

“That’s if you still fancy me without the flash car and expensive clothes,” Robert grinned at him.

“You’re kidding aren’t ya?” Aaron scoffed. “Give me fluffy bed hair and farm overalls any day of the week,” he said leaning across the bed and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Robert reached up to cup his face, keeping Aaron close a moment or two longer. Aaron smiled shyly before pressing another kiss to his lips.

 


End file.
